Deceiving The Darknesses
by foreverforgotten6661
Summary: After!


_Deceiving the Darknesses_

I look up into its glowing red eyes, trying to find some sort of weakness, something I can use against it. There isn't much time. Soon it will all be over. The brutal wars...the never-ending fights...why couldn't it have ended sooner? Everyone's desperation...it hurts just to watch them.

I glance to my right. A group of about four or five of them are attacking a school. Crushing heads...flesh ripped off as if it were wrapping paper...the brutality and bestiality of it all sickens me.

_Demons. _I know it sounds childish, but they're everywhere. Not just them, but there's werewolves, too. I think they're trying to fight the demons, but im not entirely sure. Im not really sure about anything anymore...

How this all happened was a bit...fictional. I was awake most of the night with a feeling that something was going to happen. Something bad. I get them all the time. Why couldn't I just be a normal thirteen year-old boy like all my friends? I guess it doesn't work that way...

Anyways, when I finally get to sleep, it's only for, like, an hour when I am awaken by screams coming from the kitchen. I go down there, oblivious to the horror I am about to witness.

I reach the last step and come to an abrupt halt. Right there in front of me my whole family is sprawled on the floor, brutally slaughtered. And something was eating them.

Some sort of disgusting cockroach thing had its face buried in mom's stomach, gnawing away at her. And my little sister, well god help her, she was still alive. Both her arms and legs were gone, and she was missing an eyeball.

"Matt!" she was yelling for me, over and over, but I was so shaken and numb with fear that I could barely hear her. I go over to her, fall to my knees in front of her, and embrace her in a hug, smearing my clothes with her blood. She tried to talk to me, but she kept choking and gagging on her blood.

Why couldn't it have been me? I was stupid and went to sleep. She even asked me if she could sleep with me because she was scared. _Scared._ She had a bad feeling too. I could have saved her. Oh god, I could have saved her life.

I can't believe this is happening. I wonder where Stan is. He probably ran away, leaving mom and Lee to fight for themselves. Huh, I wouldn't be surprised, he's such a wimp. I wonder why mom even married that ass hole anyway. My real dad died fighting for what's right – he was a soldier.

I grasp the back of my sister's head and hold tight, and press it against my chest. She doesn't need to see this. No one should. Where these disgusting creatures came from, I don't know, but they need to go back.

The beast finishes with my mom. It whips its head around, looking at us. Lee screams into my shoulder, sensing something wrong. I yell at it, trying to scare it away or something, but it doesn't leave.

It just stares, with thousands of bright green snake-like eyes. I can't even count how many. It seems to move by tentacles...about twenty of them. Tentacles with suckers on them that spit out some sort of burning chemical. Sharp razors placed on the end of them are deadly.

I swipe a huge knife from the counter beside me and hurl it at the beast. It hits what would normally be a shoulder. It pulls it out with a grunt, and uses some sort of power to heal it. Magic? I don't know, but the fucking demon is fine now.

It makes some noise; supposedly laughing, and moves very slowly towards us. Lee is shaking uncontrollably now, and I start screaming at the monster again. He comes close, then stops, gawking at us.

We stay like that for a long while, listening to the havoc and bloodshed outside. Something snapped, and the monster screeched. It lashed a tentacle at me, faking it, making me squeeze my eyes shut. He lashes out with two other tentacles, and grabs Lee right from my hands, laughing.

Immediately i open my eyes and scream for her. She's screaming too, and tears re streaming down her face. I can't do anything...I can't help her!

The demon is still laughing, twisting my sister between its multiple arms, Lee screaming and bleeding the whole time. It tossed her into the sir, yelling and laughing, enjoying all of it.

Once it got bored toying with her, it held her between its arms and i knew what was going to happen. I knew even before it happened, what this sick monster was going to do to my little sister.

The demon wraps a tentacle around her neck and squeezes...squeezes until it hears a snap, and my sister goes limp in its arms. My whole family, slaughtered right before my face. And i was the only one left.

I was going to die.


End file.
